Patch Notes (PC)
Patch notes for PC Here are the patch notes and release date (Note this isn't going to have un released notes on just the released so people can find the changelog) Also view and discuss at the official forums here . November 2nd, 2011 7.07 (Released) * Opened Halloween Spooktacular content to "Open" mode a couple days early * You can now Pause an online game (private or public) as long as there are no other network players in it. When someone joins, it'll unpause. If you want permanent pause on a private game, hide your game via the pause menu (more robust functionality will be forthcoming) * Fixed potential TrendyNet rollback and client-side-connection issue (client-side changes) * Altered dropped-item rarity calculation slightly, so you'll now see some of the rare loot (rare weapon variants etc) occasionally drop on the more challenging difficulties * Squire fixes: Attack Rate now scales correctly on Harpoon & Bowling Ball Towers, now can fire multiple times per second etc. Harpoon projectile flight speed increased by 20%. Bowling Ball Projectiles velocity-loss/expiration time fixed so that they can travel as far as the tower's Attack Range. Harpoon & Bowling Ball Towers Damage Ramp increased by 10%. Harpoon Tower now costs 5 DU's, Bowling Ball Tower now costs 6 DU's (both down by 1). Harpoon Turrets now prioritize air targets higher than ground targets. * Apprentice mini-nerf: Magic Missile, Fireball, and Striker Tower Attack Rate Ramp reduced by 10% * Currently working on slight low-end Genie mana granting buff... numbers soon November 1st 2011 7.06b Squire * Increased Squire Tower DPS by 30% from 7.06 (sorry about the over-nerf folks -- some reduction was necessary but that was too much) * Increased Squire Harpoon, Bowling Ball, & Slicer HP ramps by 25% * Slice & Dice Tower Z-check will only ignore stuff well above it, not below it (so it'll once again chop goblins and such approaching from below) * Spike Blockades HP ramp reduced by about 15% Huntress * Increased Huntress Piercing Shot Damage Ramp by 15% Apprentice * Increased DST (Death Strike) Attack Rate Ramp by 10% * Increased Lightning Tower AOE Ramp by 15% * Increased Fireball Tower splash radius 33% and 25% projectile flight-speed increase * Implemented exponential falloff to Mage Staff Knockback radius to prevent overlage values * Magic Blockades HP ramp reduced by about 10% Monk * Increased Monk Electric & Ensnare Aura Longevity by 15% Fixed * Fixed Private Match joining bug. * All Elemental Towers & Traps & Auras will no longer trigger/target on enemies that are of that element type * Increased repair speed vs Tower HP (higher HP towers will now repair significantly faster than before, as exponential falloff is applied to the repair time) * Fixed bug where Auras weren't reporting Summoned to the status text area NPC * Reduced Kobold explosion AoE to pre-7.06 value * Beefed up Ogre's HP in singleplayer by 40% Spooktacular! * Make Spooktacular a teensy bit more difficult: more simultaneous enemies and a slightly tougher enemy ramp. On the other hand, made Spooktacular loot drops (not rewards) better and more rare. UI * More dropped items are allowed on the ground proportional to how many players are in the game Achievement * You are now given the tutorial achievement in Ranked mode (again), so that you can progress towards Legendary Defender 7.06 Update Bug fixes / Feature Additions: * Rebalanced/redesigned Spooktacular spawns and added Leaderboard & Stats collection - Thanks Tsuda! * Made Spooktacular skins unlockable by beating Spooktacular on hard (per hero class), though second set of weapons remain Insane-only * Fixed various Spooktacular mission bugs * Fixed chatbox getting stuck during level transitions * Make costume unlock requirements clear in the costume selection * Allowed mission unlocking/downloads at the mission selection screen * Reduced self-heal mana cost ramp (cheaper to heal at high HP's now) * Added "Drop All Mana" key, default "M" key, and keybinding added to configuration tool * Fixed problem with Familiar attack rate being effectively capped (there was indeed a bug with this), and renamed the Familiar Attack Rate stat to "Attack Speed Bonus". Now high-Attack-Rate familars are way, way, way more effective. * Made practice dummies average DPS over 5 seconds for a more accurate reading * Fixed potential double-upgrade bug with superfast mouseclicks * Moved bonus-item crates back into the main section of the Halloween Tavern, out from the Secret Room * Added Pause menu option to "Hide Game", which delists the game and prevents anyone else from joining it. Useful for turning public match into a private match, or making a private match totally unjoinable even by your friends. * Fixed bug in algorithm to determine gear stat allocations, that was making high-end gear less likely to have Defense Damage and Defense AoE stats. * Removed Non-Infinite Build Time Option for Easy, Medium, Hard * Fixed bug where Squire would turn around when entering block in Chase Cam * Pets will now attack one of the Practice Dummies in the Tavern so you can check your Pet DPS * Added button (Default "G") to remote-activate your Eternia Crystal so you can begin the Combat phase from wherever you are Balancing Changes: * Made Genie pet's "Grant Mana Bonus" upgradeable, and made him grant more Mana proportionate to how much its "Grant Mana Bonus" is upgraded * Nerfed Spooktacular "Van Wolfstein" weapon about 40%, and Huntress Ability 'Piercing Shot' about 30% * Increased speed of Apprentice Staff "knockback" animation by 40%, and increased its maximum (fully charged) damage output by 50% * Nerfed Bowling Ball & Harpoon Turrets a bit more: bowling ball & harpoon damages reduced by about 33%, attack rate reduced by about 25%, bowling ball projectiles now limited to 6 hits before breaking, harpoon projectiles now limited to 12 hits before breaking. * Slice and Dice Tower no longer has such a vertical sweep to be effective against enemies above it * Reduced Energy Drain rates on Electric and Ensnare Monk Auras * Increased Insane/Post-Insane Kobold Damage by 20% and Kobold Explosion Damage radius by 20% * 20% increase to Spike Blockade HP & its exponential HP ramp * 30% better exponential damage ramp on Squire Circular Slice * 40% reduction on Imp/Engy repair costs * Spooktacular * Rebalanced/redesigned Spooktacular spawns and added Leaderboard & Stats collection - Thanks Tsuda! * Made Spooktacular skins unlockable by beating Spooktacular on hard, though second set of weapons remain Insane-only * Fixed various Spooktacular mission bugs * Make costume unlock requirements clear in the costume selection Bug Fix * Fixed potential double-upgrade bug with superfast mouseclicks * Fixed bug in algorithm to determine gear stat allocations, that was making high-end gear less likely to have Defense Damage and Defense AoE stats. Monk * Reduced Energy Drain rates on Electric and Ensnare Monk Auras Squire * 20% increase to Spike Blockade HP & its exponential HP ramp * 30% better exponential damage ramp on Squire Circular Slice * Slice and Dice Tower no longer has such a vertical sweep to be effective against enemies above it * Nerfed Bowling Ball & Harpoon Turrets a bit more: bowling ball & harpoon damages reduced by about 33%, attack rate reduced by about 25%, bowling ball projectiles now limited to 6 hits before breaking, harpoon projectiles now limited to 12 hits before breaking. * Fixed bug where Squire would turn around when entering block in Chase Cam Apprentice * Increased speed of Apprentice Staff "knockback" animation by 40%, and increased its maximum (fully charged) damage output by 50% Pets * Pets will now attack one of the Practice Dummies in the Tavern so you can check your Pet DPS * 40% reduction on Imp/Engy repair costs * Made Genie pet's "Grant Mana Bonus" upgradeable, and made him grant more Mana proportionate to how much its "Grant Mana Bonus" is upgraded * Fixed problem with Familiar attack rate being effectively capped (there was indeed a bug with this), and renamed the Familiar Attack Rate stat to "Attack Speed Bonus". Now high-Attack-Rate familars are way, way, way more effective. UI * Added button (Default "G") to remote-activate your Eternia Crystal so you can begin the Combat phase from wherever you are * Removed Non-Infinite Build Time Option for Easy, Medium, Hard * Added Pause menu option to "Lock" game, which delists the game and prevents anyone else from joining it. Useful for turning public match into a private match, or making a private match totally unjoinable even by your friends. * Moved bonus-item crates back into the main section of the Ranked Tavern, out from the Secret Room * Added "Drop All Mana" key, default "M" key, and keybinding added to configuration tool * Fixed chatbox getting stuck during level transitions * Allowed mission unlocking at the mission selection screen * Made practice dummies average DPS over 5 seconds for a more accurate reading * Reduced self-heal mana cost ramp (cheaper to heal at high HP's now) October 28th 2011 7.05 Patch Notes: *Added "Halloween Spooktacular Event" Content! Tons of New Costumes, New Mission, New Items & Weapons! *Raised Mana Bank limit to 30 million *Added VSync and One-Threaded-Renderer Options to the Configuration Tool *Fixed 50% of all reported crash types *Improved Apprentice Defense Attack Rate ramp further, now you gain major Attack Rate DPS benefits well into the 100's of Attack Rate points *Chat-box now won't auto-close when opened if bound to 'Enter' *Items that are locked in your Item Box now stay locked when equipped to your hero *Fixed minor potential exploits *Chat History ("Console") Key can now be set in the Configuration Tool *Animus projectile now is piercing, and has better damage ramp. *"Heal-Self" Spell now takes more time proportionate to what your Maximum Health is. *Made "Enrage Aura" have a longer lifespan, more effective, and cost 1 less DU *Reduced Bloodrage Speed benefit, and Increased Bloodrage Mana cost-over-time *Fixed Magic Blockades not properly stealing the Element of Archers or Wyverns *Push-To-Talk option no longer disables itself between games *Map Loot icons now appear during the Combat Phase, not just the Build Phase *Equipment rating calculation now factors in potential upgrade levels (i.e. lower-end equipment with sufficient upgrade levels is compared evenly with upgraded equipment) *Added 60 more Item Box spaces *Console (Chat History) keybinding can now be set in the Configuration Tool October 24th 2011 *Persona names with non-ASCII characters can now connect to TrendyNet! (Korean names, etc.) *Fixed special characters "\", "/", "<" creating unjoinable online games *Fixed "Start Wave" not updating to display the current Wave number of the match *Fixed potential losing-mission-unlock issue *Added option to toggle chase camera offset between left, right, and centered *Added option to disable "automatic step towards melee target" behavior *Made UI Scale keep the edge-alignment of the UI elements, so they stay at their corner even as they get smaller *Console key now changed from Tilde to F1 *Apprentice: increased Tower attack rate ramp *Squire: lowered Tower DPS ramp *Increased maximum number of dropped items on the ground in missions *Made "L" key quickly log/unlock the highlighted item in your Item Box *Added -dowritelog commandline option to output log data & better error reporting method *Reworked TrendyNet keep-alive logic to minimize disconnects and reduce load October 21st 2011 *Input Configuration now supports Mouse "Thumb" buttons 4 and 5 *Third Person Shooter-style offset Chase Camera for ranged classes, for better aiming *Fix for a Mission Progression data bug, which could cause an issue with not having levels unlocked that you should have. *Chat box no longer will close when pressing an alpha-numeric chat button while typing if bound to it *You are now given the tutorial achievement in Ranked mode, so that you can progress towards Legendary Defender *Ability Hotkeys 5-0 can now be bound in the Game Config Tool *More TrendyNet client-side tweaks to further decrease Ranked disconnections *Issues with Steam Cloud in Local Play should be resolved *Local data automatic backup system *Gamepad can now properly control the "Choose Multiplayer Mode" UI *Improved Monk DPS Ramp October 20th 2011 *Fixes an issue where the configuration tool key bindings weren't saving *Fixes the chat box not appearing when Tab was pressed (or whatever key was bound to it by the user) October 19th 2011 *Fixed "no sounds" bug with 7.1 speaker setup *Added Invert mouse to in-game options *"Disable sound" option in Configuration tool now works *Less online disconnections, made timeouts more forgiving Category:Content